Bring My To Life -Parody-
by LifeoftheLight
Summary: This is a mix of two different online things. My Immortal and a zombie AU RP blog I follow on Tumblr. This is a mix of me being serious and playing around. I'm not trying very hard on this and it's more to poke fun at the story of My Immortal. The Zombie AU blogs are well done I think and they mods are each fun to interact with and to watch as they push this more into unfolding.
1. Chapter 1

Hai mai name is Midori Amogi Blood'ness Darkcloth Way and I have long green hair -Tas how I gut mah name- with black tips and bright red eyes like fresh blood from a new born child and people tell me I look like a pentagram -ged it cause Im a satanist- between Amy Lee and Sharon den Adel -If you dunt no dem get da fuk out da here!- Yes, I am related to Ebony, she is my stupid younger sister. -Foking bitch pozer-

I'm a vampire and I live in a zombie Apocalypse world, in a little town in England. I'm also a goth, like my sister, and I wear mostly black. I don't go to hot topic much, but I am a hipster goth so it's totally cool. Today I'm wearing a black zip up corset and red ribbons tied to the front and matching lace up boots with a skirt with a slit cut up the side. Under that is a pink fishnet shirt and thigh high fishnet stockings.

I saw wearing no make-up, cause that shit is stupid, and a single earring in my hole filled ears. I was walking around outside when I saw what looked to be a person, I ran over to see it was a tall black haired person. I blinked, tiling my head as they looked at me. "Hi.." I said quietly. "Hey.." they said back. I blushed and smiled, looking at the ground. But then the person's friends called her and she had to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day in a small shed, it was snowing and raining, so I was happy for no sun. I opened my bright red eyes and drank some blood from a small bottle I had. I got off the floor slowly and took off the giant Good Charlotte T-shirt I use for pajamas. Quickly though, I replaced that with a short dress corset outfit with pink and white ribbons tied in the back with matching black boots and white fishnets under all of that.

My friend, Mint lay quietly in her corner as I quietly tried to leave. Her voice stopped me.

"Oh.. mah fucking goawd! Midori! Who was that hottie you were talking to yesterday!?" She smiled softly, her right blue eyes shined.

"I dunno, I just kind of ran into them!" I said shyly. I saw she smile twist slightly into a smirk, my red eyes glared into her as she began talking.

"You seem to like them just a little." I blushed, closing my eyes and looking away. "I do fucking not! I just met them fuck Mint get off my back!" My long arms crossed before me, crushing my rather large chest as I shifted my weight from one foot to another.

"Whatever you say.." She said, rolling her eyes and slipping out of the small, warn building. I muttered a whatever back, in a slight mock tone. The fuck did she think she was?! With that I put my hair up in a rather messed up bun and walked out of the shed. Before us was a small group, their appearance scared me slightly.

"Da fuck!?" I yelled out loud. Mint laied on the ground, a blade to her throat. Medium of the group before me, shoulder long brown hair and burning brown eyes. Her skin, while dirty, held it's own darkish tent to it unlike the other two that was with her. She wore a white tank top, jeans and a black vest.

Not far behind and just as armed was a small blonde haired female. She was clearly the smallest of the group but she wasn't something even I wanted to try and mess with. Her eyes, dark in color, held a fear I couldn't even put into words. Her skin was pale, dirt making her look broken and ill. Not that the bags under her eyes did her any favors either. Thin purple fabric clung to her body, small thin straps held the shirt in place as she lacked in breasts to do the job justice herself. Under that was a thin brown long sleeve which she wore off her shoulders. Jeans finished it off which weren't torn but looked as if they had seen better days. She held a bow and arrow in place as she glared over at me.

Beside them both, was the one that held my attention. Short black hair, tall and pale. By looking at her you would think she was the older one of the group. A tool shirt, jacket with a single red and white strip down the left sleeve and jeans. Simple yet enough for her I felt. Her face held no emotion but she was the only one of the three that didn't hold their weapon ready to steal the life of the person it was pointed at.

"It's you again.." She said quietly, tilting her head back slightly as if to look at me better. It took me a moment to see the glasses that framed her dark eyes, which were partly covered by her hair. I didn't speak, what would I say? I glanced at Mint, who was scared out of her mind. She was taken down so easy, yet her ego would go unwavered I was sure.

"What's your name?" My attention went back to the tall female. Her voice, while female in a nature, was deep enough to make you question upon not seeing her face. I shallowed hard before letting my voice escape.

"M-midori.." It was a squeak, small and shaking. My fear was not clear, this didn't seem to bother them.

"Midori huh..?" The black haired one was the only one who spoke, "Well, did you know that your little first over here has been stealing from my group?"

I gapsed.

AN: Anything done with the canon characters of the AU is mainly me roughly guessing on how they sound and such. Things will slowly go off canon, but I have to force myself to do so.


End file.
